The cloud that is gone forever
by HimakiShito
Summary: a one-shot story of 1827


**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters and if i do, i'll be making tsuna and hibari a couple =x_**

* * *

"_it's because...this will be the last time you'll be seeing me."_

* * *

"..you know...."

"hmm?" the sky guardian asked.

"it's just that....."

"..what.?" Tsuna asked again.

"what...if i tell you that you'll never see me again?" Hibari muttered under his breath.

"..that...won't ever happen right?..." Tsuna stared at Hibari with a surprised look.

"it wont....i'm just asking.." Tsuna grin at his cloud guardian.

"well...i'll die if i am not able to see you again.."

"that...." Hibari looks at Tsuna and gave a peck on the guardian's lip.

"Lets promise,that we won't leave each other." Tsuna bit his lip while saying.

"...i promise.." Hibari mumbled.

"well..it's late now...let's go to sleep shall we?" Tsuna asked while giving a faint smile which goes by noticeable by Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi..are you hiding something from me?" Hibari asked.

"Huh? Of couse not !" Tsuna let out a small laugh while scratching his head.

"...Tsunayoshi..We haven't done 'that' for a long time already.." Hibari said while leaning closer to the boy.

"E...E-EH?" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

"shush,you're such an annoyance.." Hibari said while unbuttoning Tsuna shirt.

Tsuna,feeling very surprise, let out a small gasp when Hibari pull his pants down.

Tsuna blushed and ,"Hibari-san!"the boy manage to say something.

The skylark just gave a smirk and started to lock lips with Tsuna.

_It's just that...i won't let this moment pass...never...._

Hibari started to moved to his neck, sucking and licking the soft skin.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and tossed him onto the bed. Tsuna let out a pin his wrists by his head and capture his lips for another kiss. Tsuna blushed as he felt Hibari's tongue pry his lips open to gain entrance. Giotto brought Tsuna's hands above his head and held them with one hand as the other traveled down his chest. When he reached the hem of Tsuna's shirt, he went under the fabric and brushed against the smooth flesh. Hibari took the advantage and he slipped his tongue inside Tsuna's hot mouth and touched and tasted everything he could reach. Tsuna blushed a deep shade red and moved to get away, but was held in place when Hibari grabbed the sides of his waist.

He began to lick Tsuna's stomach and navel, making Tsuna whine and struggled under his hold. He slowly trailed up to Tsuna's chest and lightly flicked a perked bud with his tongue.

"..ma..tte...hibari-san.." was all Tsuna manage to say.

Hibari paid no head to Tsuna's words and bit down on the nipple. Tsuna yelled as he was in pain. Hibari began to lick and suck the spot he bit.

"h..hibari-san....please stop…" Tsuna whimpered pitifully. Hibari just smirked and began rubbing Tsuna's member at a slow pace.

Tsuna's gasped and moaned when Hibari took his member and began to pump it up and down.

Hibari leaned in and began kissing Tsuna's chest and neck once again. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly and tears fell down his cheeks.

"don't you like it Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked while licking the boy's neck.

"...maybe...just a little more....." Tsuna muttered.

"Now, i like your change of attitude" Hibari smirk and starts to bring his hand back down to Tsuna's lower regions and slid a wet finger into Tsuna entrance.

Hibari slid the finger in and out slowly, making Tsuna moan. After Tsuna seemed to relax a bit with Hibari inside him, Hibari took out his finger, only to be replaced by two.

Hibari began sliding in and out at a slow pace, making Tsuna moan loudly.

Tsuna scratched at the bed, trying to find something to hold onto. The pleasure was almost unbearable and his body felt like it was on fire. Hibari thrusted in again, harder than the last ones. Tsuna gripped the sheets hard, making his knuckles turned white.

"enjoying it?" Hibari asked while giving another smirk.

"mmmmmm..mn...nnmm.n.n..mm" Tsuna couldn't speak as Hibari shoved two fingers deep into Tsuna's mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Hibari chuckled and started to lick Tsuna ears.

Tsuna whole body was melting and his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier.

Tsuna whimpered and placed his hands on Hibari's head, trying to push him forward, which succeeded, and Tsuna started to lock lips with Hibari, giving him the entrance to do whatever he wants.

Hibari, noticing it , started to use his tounge and starts to travel around Tsuna mouth.

"wao, Sawada Tsunayoshi , You are already panting very hard" Hibari said after releasing Tsuna.

Tsuna pouts at Hibari and started to turn over.

"Going to sleep already eh Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked.

"Hibari-san..."

Hibari gave a sigh and hug the boy to sleep.

"Good night.....k..yoya.." Tsuna muttered while leaving a surprise Hibari.

After Tsuna fell into a deep sleep, Hibari manage to struggle away from Tsuna and made his way out while giving one last glance at the sleeping mafia boss.

"It's really for the best...isn't it Tsuna?" Hibari said while laughing softly.

_I'm glad.....that...i can leave you in peace...without seeing you shed tears when i leave.._

Hibari started to make his way to the forest and shouted,"Herbivour.... I'm here. So show yourself."

A group of masked man surrounds Hibari , One of them, suppose to be their leader says,"Now, where's the 10th?"

"................Defeat me first." Hibari gave a quick glance.

" B..BUT ! We made a deal !" One of the mens said.

"yes we did, but it's a little one-sided isn't it? I didn't agree to it." Hibari smirk.

"..you! son of a...!"

Suddenly, Someone appear infront of Hibari, " Kyo-chan ~" The man , also known as Byakuran said.

".............what....is this? YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL COME WITHOUT HIM! " Hibari shouted.

"We know you won't follow our plan, that's why Byakuran-sama decided to follow us" One of the men said.

"Kyo-chan ~ You do know that now, you have no chance of winning don't ya?" Byakuran say while humming a tune.

_No....i..won't ever hand Tsuna.....I won't...allow him to shed another tears.....i will protect him with all my might._

"Hibari-san?"

"That voice...YOU! TSUNAYOSHI ! WHY DID YOU..?" Hibari shouted in disbelif.

"...don't question me.....why..didn't you tell me about this? WHY? I'm willing to...." Tsuna mumbled while tears started to appear.

_Looks like..i'm not being his guardian..i let the sky....shed a tears....maybe....i'm really not worth it....Why? i promise that i won't ever let him cry...but why? And this time..it's all my fault..but if i have told him about it....He wouldn't let me go , and put himself into trouble..I rather get myself into trouble then letting Tsunayoshi...I guess....me being the cloud guardian is just...too....much of a __**Useless brat**__._

"sell yourself over to them..? IS IT?" Hibari scream startling poor Tsuna.

".......y-"

"Now now, Please do not forget that we are here too kyo-chan and tsu-chan~" Byakuran said with a tune, while cutting Tsuna off.

" TSUNA RUN! " Hibari screamed at the top of his lungs while seeing mens walking to Tsuna.

"b..b-but Hibari-san?"

"JUST GO !"

"n..no..i won't..BYAKURAN. LEAVE HIM ALONE. I'M ALL YOURS." Tsuna shouted.

"aaw, tsu-chan is being a good boy. Now come over to me." Byakuran ordered Tsuna while staring at him, eyes turning red, trying to hypnosis Tsuna.

Having Byakuran power all over him, Tsuna was helpess against Byakuran and started to made his way to Byakuran.

".what have you done?" Hibari shouted.

"Oh? Just the usual." Byakuran said while laughing.

"Damn you Byakuran..." Hibari muttered under his breath and starts to attack Byakuran.

Suddenly, Tsuna appeared in front of Hibari , making Hibari stop the attack , "Tsunayoshi...sorry..." Hibari said while pushing Tsuna away.

_I promise that i'll never ever hurt you...but i just did..._

"oohhh~~~? Kyo-chan just hurt Tsu-chan..How evil~" Byakuran laughed.

"You....you know about this...you know about me not wanting to hurt Tsunayoshi...so..you use this as a weakness...?Well, too bad for you...But..." Hibari said and hits Tsuna's head with his tonfas.

"eh?..what is this?" Byakuran said while looking surprise.

"...I won't allow anyone to have him, only me...i'm the only one.....who is..allowed to be with him...if i can't gain that....so be it , Tsunayoshi will die by my hands..not by another...never..."

((aahhhh OMG , i just notice that Hibari ish acting OOC T~o~T ! GOMENE !))

"hmm? Aaw, the sweet you do know that..........." Hibari hits Byakuran stomach just in time to cut off Byakuran words,leaving byakuran on the floor saying," one attack, and it made me land on the floor......you have really grown stronger eh kyo-chan?" Byakuran smirk.

"Shut..up...Let's end this already..." Hibari growled.

Byakuran stood up, preparing to counter attack Hibari , but miss as Hibari manage to move faster than him. Byakuran stood there, growling and started to hurl towards Hibari , managing to hit Hibari waist, causing Hibari to split out blood. Hibari,feeling annoyed, started to glare at Byakuran while using his Tonfas to continually hit Byakuran. Out of the blue , Tsuna stopped him, "...Hibari-san..Stop.." Tsuna muttered.

"...?" Hibari stared at Tsuna with a confuse look.

"...Leave him alone..Or i'll be the one killing you..." Tsuna growled a little while saying it.

"why are you defending hi-..........." Hibari was cut off as Tsuna stab a dagger against Hibari stomach.

"............" Tsuna just smirk.

"..w...why?"Hibari mumbled while splitting out blood.

"It's because, he's still under my control Kyo-chan~ no matter how weak he is, he's still under it." Byakuran smirk while talking.

"da...mn...y..ou.." Hibari muttered under his breath while his eyes was begaining to close but, Byakuran wouldn't let as he pulled Hibari head up, to reach his eye length.

"now,now Kyo-chan~~ what are you going to do? Just faint now and let me have Tsunayoshi?"

"Sh..ut up.." hibari growled.

"aah, stop asking me to keep quiet when you , yourself cant even shut up." Byakuran stiffen.

"..............."

"or maybe i should ask your lover to kill you instead?"

"............."

"no answer? Well, i'll just do it then. Tsunayoshi, kill him."

_Getting killed by someone i like ? .............._

Tsuna stood up and ran to Hibari, piercing the dagger into Hibari's Heart.

"now, a slow death isnt it?" Byakuran said while laughing.

When no respond is given, Byakuran just stiffed up and make his way out, leaving Hibari And Tsuna all alone in the Forest, but , also waking Tsuna out.

"e..eh...?" Tsuna muttered out of confusion and started to feel dizzy, but stop self from fainting when he saw Hibari on the floor.

"H...hibari-san?" Tsuna called out while making his way to Hibari.

Hibari open his eyes , only to see a certain brunette in front of him, eyes full of tears.

".....Tsunayoshi..?" Hibari muttered

"yes ! it's me Hibari-san...w..what happen?" Tsuna asked

"...who knows eh?" Hibari grin and started to lose consious.

"..HIBARI-SAN?" Tsuna shouted.

"you..it was you....." Hibari muttered and lied there, unconsious.

*_three days have pass since Hibari passed away*_

"....me..i was the..one..who killed him....but.. is this uneasy feeling i have?it's telling me that i'm not the one who killed him....which is not true...i was the only one there after all...no one else was there.." Tsuna said aloud.

_It where the sky finally break down, and the cloud is gone. _

_It's where the cloud rains, and cause the sky to cry._

_It's when the cloud say 'i love you', it will make the sky drop._

_So, let me be someone worthy to be you cloud,as you are my sky._

_It's where i'm able to be with you,_

_To let you know my true feelings,_

_To even let you know how i really feel when i'm sad,_

_It's where i'm willing to listen to you,_

_This is really where i belong,_

_I belong...._

_**With you.**_


End file.
